The Golden Armor
The Golden Armor is a story written by Comet Burst. It is about a Pegasus named after the author and his relationship with a bat-pony named Angel Beats. The two equines have dramatically different personalities, and both are training to become royal guards,__TOC__ Style The story is written in the third-person, past-tense. It follows the viewpoint of Comet Burst, however, it relays both the thoughts of Comet Burst and Angel Beats. Summary The story begins with Comet Burst wandering around Canterlot in an attempt to find the recruitment station for the Royal Guard. As he passes by an alleyway, he is ambushed by Angel Beats, a bat-pony. Angel then decides to follow Comet, since she is trying to find the recruitment station as well. When they arrive, the desk clerk gives each of them a form to fill out, as well as a morality test. While Comet breezes thought the test, Angel has a little difficulty, and tries to cheat off of Comet's paper. When they are finished, they give the clerk their forms, whereupon Angel passes the time by annoying Comet while the Clerk makes sure everything is in order. Comet ignores Angel pretty well, however, fails to maintain posture when she gives him a back-rub. The clerk then finishes checking their forms and then ushers them to their sleeping quarters. There, the clerk tells Comet that he ought to get into a relationship with the bat-pony before someone else does, however, Comet relays that he isn't interested in getting into a relationship right now. Angel continues to annoy Comet by asking about his love life, and through misinterpretation, comes to the conclusion that Comet might have a crush on her. The next morning, Comet prepares for his first day of training and heads off as quickly as possible in the hopes he'll lose Angel. He stumbles into what he thinks is the training session, only to find that he stumbled into the graduation ceremony for last year's recruits. He then turns around too quickly, bumps into Angel, and then gets a merciless beat-down from the startled bat-pony. He is then sent by the trainer to the infirmary after finding out his training session doesn’t start for some time. Angel follows him, and manages to inadvertently annoy him. Comet is about to shout at her when suddenly she licks his black-eye, catching him off guard. She then tells him that bat-pony saliva has minor healing properties, such as the ability to disinfect wounds. Later that day, Comet Burst goes to get some lunch, only to find that his favorite meal of grilled vegetables is sold out. He takes a spinach and cream meal instead, and then goes to sit by himself at an empty table. However, a group of other guards come by and slam his already injured head into his meal. Angel steps up to defend him, just before Shining Armor walks in, and demotes every officer in the cafeteria. After a short discussion with Comet and Angel, Shining Armor takes them to have lunch with Princess Luna and Princess Celestia. By the end of the meal, after the two recruits leave, the Princesses tell Shining Armor that they would both make fine additions to their respective guards. Shining Armor then asks if he can borrow Philomena. The next day, the training commander gives the two the day off. Comet initially plans to go spend his time in a library. However, he decides that he enjoys Angel's company and so goes with her to a spa. At the spa however, it turns out the spa itself is mares-only so Comet Burst ends up with a prolonged massage instead. The mare in charge of the massage however, twists her hoof on Comet's back ot one point. So Comet elects to stay outside and practice his guard stance. When Angel finishes up, she takes him to a fancy restaurant where they have pleasant discussion and eat good food. Angel notices however, using her sensitive bat-pony hearing, that the other patrons are jealous of her and think that Comet is her boyfriend. Angel then jokingly asks Comet if he's single, when she already knows he isn't. They then arrive back at the barracks in high spirits; Comet even though he paid for everything while Angel didn't spend a single bit. Characters *'Comet Burst': a Pegasus who takes everything seriously. Despite being a polar opposite to Angel Beats, he likes the bat-pony to some degree. *'Angel Beats': A bat-pony who is adventurous and rarely takes things seriously, a polar opposite to Comet Burst in that regard. She is an adventurous pony, and ended up joining the royal guard due to her adventurous nature. She is very interested in stallions and constantly flirts with Comet Burst, much to his annoyance at times. Category:Fan fiction